Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and a method for obtaining a tilt angle.
Background Information
A work vehicle provided with a tiltable bucket that is able to rotate about the center of a tilt axis is known in the prior art. A tiltable bucket is rotated by a tilt cylinder coupled to the bucket.
In order to obtain a tilt angle, which is a rotation angle of the bucket about the center of a tilt axis, a method for using an inclination angle sensor for detecting the inclination angle of the bucket is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2014-55407).